Seqüestro Emocional
by Hydra-chan
Summary: (CAP 2) O que acontece quando nossos sentimentos seqüestram nossa razão? E quando surge alguém que nos faz perceber a realidade... Veja o que acontece quando tais coisas acontecem no universo de EVANGELION!!!
1. Introdução

**INTRODUÇÃO**

Bom, gente... Antes que crie algum problema ou alguma crise já vou logo avisando... Essa fic contem algumas cenas sutis... Como eu não sei essas descrições que se faz tipo lemon e etc eu não posso dizer o que é, mas o fato é que possui algumas cenas que induzem a certos tipos de pensamentos, então se você se sente ofendido com leituras desse tipo, pare de ler agora! Ah, mas também não são muitas cenas, não... São apenas algumas partes... Sabe como é, né?! As vezes tem aquela necessidade, afinal... Se trata de EVA! ^____^' 

Me perdoem também por **tentar** fazer as pessoas rirem! É trágico! Sou uma péssima comediante mas não perco a vontade de fazer piadinhas, por tanto, riem! Só pra me deixar feliz, ok?! To brincando, não precisem fazer coisas pra me agradar, mas se vocês me perdoarem já vai ser muuuuuuuita coisa! ^___^' 

Ah, e tipo... Essa fic é uma espécie de Universo Alternativo. É que na verdade ainda tem todas as pessoas da NERV, os pilotos continuam fazendo seus testes de sincronização, mas agora os angels pararam de encher o saco e deram um desconto pra galera... 

É isso ae! Ah, estou planejando algumas Paródias da Fic! (Assim como aquelas do Manga de Fushigi Yuugi. Mas pra isso eu vou contar com as idéias hilárias da minha amiguinha Gisele! ^_^") 

Bom... É isso ae! Bjinhos...   
Hydra-chan 


	2. Capítulo 1

**

~º~ Seqüestro Emocional ~º~

**   
_(por Hydra-chan)_

**Desclaimare: não possuo Evangelion, Mc Donald's e nem nada! A única coisa que eu tenho é um PC meio revoltado, um cachorro traidor que me mordeu a mais de um ano e um vira-lata extremamente carente! ¬¬'**

O sol começava a iluminar aquela manhã de sexta feira. A noite anterior tinha sido muito longa. Mais de sete horas em exercícios de sincronização é pra esgotar qualquer um. 

O despertador dava seu "sinal de vida", mesmo assim Asuka resistia aos seus caprichos, o que não era fácil já que o parelho fazia um escândalo. 

- MAIS QUE DROGA... QUEM COLOCOU ESSA PORCARIA AQUI??? - a ruiva bateu violentamente no despertador jogando-o no chão e cobriu a cabeça com seu travesseiro e a coberta. 

- Anda, Asuka... Assim você vai se atrasar!!! - era Misato que falava do pequeno vão que tinha acabado de abrir na porta. 

- NEM SONHANDO! NÃO SAIO DAQUI MESMO! TIVE UMA PÉSSIMA NOITE DE SONO... - Asuka gritava debaixo das cobertas. 

- ASUKA!!!! DEIXE DE MOLEZA E LEVANTA LOGO DE UMA VEZ! 

Muito mau humorada, a menina de cabelos vermelhos mandou para os ares sua coberta e travesseiro, pegou seu uniforme e foi se arrastando até o banheiro. Shinji já estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã ainda cheio de sono, o que era visível cada vez que ele coçava os olhos entre uma ida até a geladeira ou até a dispensa. 

Dez minutos depois todos estavam sentados a mesa tomando seu café. Shinji comia torradas com requeijão e leite, Asuka se servia de biscoitos com geléia e chá enquanto Misato entornava a segunda latinha de cerveja. Assim que acabaram de comer, Asuka e Shinji se levantaram, pegaram seus materiais e saíram. 

- Bom dia Asuka! - Hikari cumprimentava a amiga com seu habitual bom humor e simpatia. 

- Não tão bom assim... - pelo visto Asuka ia ficar mais azeda que o normal. Uma má noite de sono era o suficiente para despertar um monstro dentro da menina. 

- Ih... Já começou cedo, é?! - Touji olhava, de longe, para a ruiva enquanto fala ironicamente com Shinji. 

- É, ela ta desse jeito desde ontem. Vai entender... O melhor a fazer é manter distância. - o menino olhava de forma estranha para Asuka. 

Minutos antes da aula começar, Kensuke entra correndo com uma câmera na mão e as faces coradas. Parecia ter corrido duas maratonas seguidas e desfilado em três escolas de samba sem direito a _pause_ ou qualquer coisa. 

- Credo, cara... O que aconteceu? - Touji olhava para o amigo que estava completamente ofegante. 

- Eu... arf!... perdi... a... ho... arf!... hora.... - Kensuke falava com certa dificuldade. Depois de um tempo, já com mais fôlego, ele se pôs falar. - Hoje eu vou no trabalho do meu pai. Ele prometeu que ia me levar pra conhecer! Puxa, eu esperei por isso a minha vida toda! - os olhos de Kensuke estavam marejados. Realmente a vontade de conhecer os corredores da Nerv era um dos grandes sonhos do menino. 

Enquanto Kensuke contava, empolgadíssimo, o seu plano da tarde para os amigos, a umas quatro cadeiras à frente, Hikari e Asuka conversavam. 

- O que você tem, Asuka? - Hikari falava delicadamente como se temesse que a qualquer momento a bomba Asuka pudesse explodir. 

- TUDO! EU ODEIO TUDO... QUE DROGA, VIU... SER MULHER É UMA DROGA! EU NAÕ AGÜENTO MAIS... E AINDA VEM ESSE BANDO DE MACHISTA ESTÚPIDO DIZER QUE SOMOS DO SEXO FRÁGIL. QUERO VER ESSES MOLENGAS AGÜENTAREM A METADE DO QUE A GENTE SUPORTA... - a menina descarregava tudo de uma vez sem nem ao menos respirar. 

_"Asuka em seus dias... ai ai ..."_ - Hikari pensava. 

Quando o professor entrou em sala rapidamente Hikari se levantou e mandou todos cumprimentarem-no. A aula começou e, como sempre, foi aquela "animação" que só o segundo impacto podia despertar nos alunos. (**¬.¬'**) 

Sem paciência alguma pra prestar atenção no coroa caduco falando pela milésima vez a mesma coisa... _"Será que esse inútil não troca o disco. Credo, ele fala sempre a mesma coisa e com as mesmas palavras..."_ Asuka abriu seu laptop e resolveu ler seus e-mails. Se ela já estava "de bom humor" ficou mais feliz ainda ao ver aquelas intermináveis mensagens de propagandas que surgem do meio do nada e que a gente nunca sabe pra que serve. E-mail por e-mail ela foi apagando até chegar em um onde ela pôde ler no assunto: "Show". _"É... não tem nada pra fazer mesmo... Vamos ver essa porcaria aqui."_ e abrindo a mensagem ela pôde ler:   


_**TÉDIO?**   
Venha conhecer o mais novo pint de Tokyo 3! O revolucionário Mc Angel's! É uma super lanchonete onde você encontra tudo o que sempre procurou. Discoteca, restaurante, fast-food e ainda karaokê.   
Não perca! A inauguração é nessa sexta-feira, dia 23 de maio. _

- Que coisa é essa?! Ih... dia 23? É hoje... - Asuka ficou resmungando baixo de forma a não atrapalhar a aula, ou melhor, de forma a não incomodar o professor e não acordar a turma inteira do cochilo. Achando que realmente seria uma boa idéia sair da rotina e ir comer em um fast-food, Asuka resolveu chamar Hikari para ir com ela. 

**Você está conectado e acaba de entrar na conversa:**   
EVA02: hikari, tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje de noite?   
Representante -^.^-: não... você tem algum plano?   
EVA02: acabei de descobrir que vai abrir um fast-food aqui perto? quer conhecer comigo?   
Representante -^.^-: claro! vamos chamar os meninos?   
EVA02: ai... por que a gente tem que chamar aqueles inúteis, hein...   
Representante -^.^-: ah, asuka... só a gente vai ficar sem graça...   
EVA02: ta bom... traduzindo: sem touji vai ficar sem graça, né?!   
Representante -^.^-: para com isso... ^#^   
EVA02: eu mereço... com tanto homem por aí, você tinha que escolher um perdedor como ele... ¬¬' bom, deixa pra lá! então ta combinado, né?! eu vou sair, vou ver se consigo dormir um pouco, já que essa MALDITA CÓLICA não me deixou dormir a noite toda! 

Assim que saiu da conversa, Asuka deitou a cabeça sobre seus braços e conseguiu tirar um bom cochilo. Se não fosse pelo escandaloso alarme da escola, a menina teria ficado sem almoçar o que não seria nada perto do sono que sentia. 

- Vamos, Asuka! Tá na hora do almoço! - Hikari cutucava a amiga delicadamente, afinal qualquer reação poderia ser desnecessariamente exagerada o que, possivelmente, causaria uma tragédia, mas apesar de tudo, Asuka já tinha dado uma melhorada no humor, duas horas de sono foram a solução dos problemas. 

- Hein?! Almoço? Vamos, to morta de fome. - Asuka se espreguiçou e saiu da sala. 

- O quê? Sair com vocês? - Touji parecia meio desconfiado, sem jeito, assustado... Na verdade o menino não sabia que reação deveria ter. Hikari estava a sua frente convidando os colegas para irem no fast-food juntos com ela e Asuka. 

- É sim! Asuka falou que a inauguração é hoje! E então, vocês vão? - Hikari parecia ansiosa por uma resposta. 

- Er... bem... - Shinji estava levemente corado, apesar de não saber o motivo. 

- Hum... Não sei... - Kensuke não entendia por que diabos ele iria, já que se tratava de Asuka-Shinji e Hikari-Touji. 

- CLARO QUE NÓS VAMOS, NÉ?! - Touji tomou a dianteira e deu um amigável tapa nas costas dos amigos o que quase custou um Shinji de nariz quebrado, já que o pegou desprevenido quase o levando ao chão. 

- OK. Então a gente se encontra as 20:00 em frente à entrada da lanchonete, combinado? 

- Tá... - Shinji, coçando a nuca. 

- É, né... - Kensuke, com uma gotinha. 

- Sim, claro... Claro! - Touji com um sorrisão. 

O segundo tempo de aula, como não podia deixar de ser, foi um tédio só. O segundo impacto parecia infinitamente tedioso na voz daquele professor. Alias parecia não ter tido um fim já que a cada dia ele aparecia com um novo detalhe (completamente dispensável) o que era motivo suficiente, nas idéias dele, para recontar toda a história. 

Assim que o sinal soou, todos se levantaram, bocejando e se espreguiçando. Antes de sair da sala, o professor informou que havia um aviso no mural principal da escola para os representantes de turma. Hikari, com ar de importância, agradeceu ao professor e, arrastando Asuka, foi até o mural. 

**FEIRA CULTURAL**   
A 1ª Feira Cultural do colégio está prestes a acontecer. Cada turma desempenhará um papel no evento, por tanto aguardamos os representantes de turma às 15:00 dessa 6ª feira na sala dos professores.   
Obrigado.

- Um papel no evento? Que palhaçada é essa, agora? - Asuka não fazia idéia do que poderia ser e ao encarar a amiga viu que ela também não tinha nenhum palpite. 

- Não sei, mas se eu não for, nunca irei descobrir, né?! Bom, eu vou indo logo pra sala dos professores, a gente se vê hoje a noite. - com um breve aceno, Hikari saiu apressada, atravessando a multidão de alunos que se aglomeraram envolta do mural. 

Assim que entrou no apartamento de Misato, Asuka não ouviu som algum, o que julgou estranho já que Shinji teria tido tempo suficiente para chegar, afinal ele saiu do colégio antes dela. 

- Onde aquele idiota se meteu?! - a menina ia tirando os sapatos enquanto ficava resmungando. 

Shinji saiu da sala e passou direto pelo mural do colégio, indo direto pra casa. Ainda estava cansado por causa do dia anterior e achava que um bom banho resolveria o problema. Enquanto sentia a água gelada molhar seu rosto e cabelo, o menino ia pensando no plano para a noite. 

_Sair com os amigos... E com a Asuka. Tá certo que seria como um passeio qualquer em que mais uma vez Asuka o xingaria se ele fizesse qualquer coisa errada, sem querer, mas mesmo assim seria uma saída! É verdade, ela nem ia notar a presença dele, mas ainda assim era como se fosse um encontro... TÁ BOM! Não é nem um pouco parecido com um encontro, mas sonhar não é pecado, né?!_

Talvez fosse exatamente isso o que se passava na cabeça de Shinji, mas resolveu livrar sua mente de todas as indagações, ou problemas, ou neuras. Ele agiria diferente. Totalmente diferente. Seria outro... Shinji? Quem é Shinji, hoje a noite ele seria O SHINJI! 

Asuka foi até a cozinha e colocou um copo d'água. Já estava cheia de sede e o dia, apesar de lindo, estava insuportavelmente quente. _"Ainda bem que ele não tá em casa. Deve estar com aqueles idiotas."_ Era o pensamento da ruiva enquanto tirava as alças do uniforme, ficando apenas com a blusa branca e a saia verde. 

Depois de beber um copo de água bem gelada, ela foi até o refrigerador e pegou uma pedra de gelo. A garota abriu a blusa, ficando com o sutiã branco a mostra. Foi andando até o seu quarto pra pegar uma toalha e uma roupa. Estava louca por um banho. Uma pedra de gelo não ia ser o suficiente. 

Shinji saiu do banho, penteou o cabelo e amarrou a toalha na cintura. Não havia se enxugado direito, também... Pra quê?! Em minutos já estaria suando novamente. Abriu a porta do banheiro e foi caminhando até a porta de se quarto. Ia se arrumar lá. Antes de completar o percurso, Shinji ficou impossibilitado de andar. Asuka vinha em sua direção com a blusa e o sutiã brancos já molhados, o que ficava um tanto transparente. Shinji estava sem reação. Não sabia se o melhor a fazer era se esconder ou se resistia firmemente. 

Por mais que ele tentasse não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que se estampava na face, mas... _"Lógico... Ela jamais iria andar em minha direção assim..."_ Asuka estava com os olhos fechadas e vinham passando o pouco que sobrou do gelo pelo rosto. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos a face da menina era uma mistura entre o branco-pálido e o vermelho. 

_"O que que esse idiota tá fazendo aqui?! É um pervertido mesmo... Sem classe e sem vergonha, não acredito... Ei, desde quando ele tá com um corpo tão bonito assim? Quando ele cresceu tanto que eu nem reparei..."_

Asuka se confundia até em pensamento enquanto encarava Shinji parado a sua frente com o corpo ainda molhado e a toalha lhe cobrindo a cintura (não vamos esquecer do sorriso que ele ainda tinha no rosto, né?!) Ela não sabia se o odiava ou se morria de vergonha. Vendo que precisava tomar uma atitude rápida... 

- SEU TARADO! PERVERTIDO!!! - e num impulso jogou sua toalha na cara de Shinji e fechou rapidamente a blusa, o que não adiantava muito já que, com a água, ela ficou completamente transparente e colado à pele. 

Se desviando da toalha, Shinji ainda pôde ver Asuka fechando a blusa e achou mais graça, pois ainda podia ver muita coisa e agora, a blusa colada ao corpo da menina, deixava suas curvas ainda mais belas. 

- PARE DE OLHAR, SEU TARADO, SEM VERGONHA, IMORAL... - ela passou correndo pelo menino, não sem antes puxar, com muita violência, sua toalha que estava nas mãos dele e logo em seguida bater a porta do banheiro com um estrondo. 

_"Quem aquele idiota pensa que é?! Como ele tem a coragem de ficar me encarando quase completamente despido e com aquele riso no rosto. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão baixo... Hum... Mas ele não deve ter me ouvido... Não, não interessa, ele não podia! Ele é culpado, é culpado... É culpado se acidentalmente me viu com a blusa aberta, é culpado se estava tomando banho e não fez som algum... Como eu não notei que ele já estava em casa?"_

Asuka era um conflito só. Queria acreditar em si, mas sabia que não adiantava culpa-lo. _"Claro que adianta, os outros estão sempre errados!!!"_ Enfim... Ela se encarava no espelho, ofegante e, agora, completamente vermelha. 

A cena que acabara de acontecer ficava martelando na caça da menina... _"Por quê? Por que eu to me abalando com uma coisa dessas... Eu não sou assim! O que está acontecendo comigo..."_ Foi aí que a imagem de Shinji lhe veio a mente, só com a toalha na cintura e o corpo ainda molhado. Não era mais aquele Shinji que ela conhecia, era diferente... Quando foi que ele arrumou tempo para fazer surgir aquelas curvas nos braços e tórax... 

_"Não! Eu não posso pensar nisso... Que horror..."_ - Asuka se olhou no espelho, agora ela estava com raiva de si mesma. Não admitia que sua mente estivesse brincando com ela daquele jeito. 

Quando finalmente acabou de tomar seu banho, Asuka foi até seu quarto e ficou deitava na cama contemplando o teto. As imagens não paravam de lhe aparecer... Tudo passava tão rápido e distante... Pareciam imagens em um retroprojetor. Vendo que não teria paz se ficasse pensando na vida resolveu ir assistir um pouco de TV. 

Depois de se arrumar, Shinji pegou seu walkman e ficou deitado no sofá. Ele ficou ouvindo a música, mas se estava prestando realmente atenção é uma incógnita. O som estava alto, mas ele parecia não se importar. Asuka entrou na sala e quando chegou no sofá pra se sentar começou a esbravejar com Shinji, dizendo que ele estava ocupando todo o espaço, que ela também morava ali e que deveria respeitar seus limites, mas depois de tanto gritar, a menina se deu conta de que nada havia adiantado, já que o walkman estava no último volume e mesmo assim... _"Ele tá dormindo?! Como ele consegue?"_

Ainda tentando acorda-lo, Asuka se aproximou e deu uma leve cutucada no braço do menino. _"Ih... É forte mesmo... AH! NÃO!!! NÃO É ISSO... Que que eu tô pensando..."_ Vendo que ele não ia acordar tão cedo, resolveu se sentar no chão mesmo e ficou vendo teve. Depois de meia hora, Asuka já não agüentava mais ficar sentada naquele chão duro e olhou com uma cara fechada para Shinji que continuava a dormir e havia mexido muito pouco. 

Ele parecia uma criança. Dormindo, Shinji parecia uma pessoal completamente inocente, desprovida de problemas ou preocupações. Não devia estar sonhando nada ou tendo um sonho agradável já que sua face estava serena. _"Como eu nunca reparei, até seus traços no rosto estam levemente diferentes."_ Asuka ficou admirando Shinji dormir e lembrando de coisas da sua infância... Infância? Asuka nunca teve infância. Só se lembra dos problemas que teve com sua mãe e seu pai, e logo a sensação de abandono lhe veio ao coração e uma lágrima muito teimosa saltou de seus olhos. Rapidamente a menina a limpou e tratou de lembrar de coisas mais agradáveis, como quando finalmente entrou na faculdade. Tinha apenas dez anos, mas mesmo assim teve de se adaptar ao meio em que estava. Seus amigos eram muito mais velhos que ela e de alguma forma ela tinha que passar a imagem de uma pessoa madura. Mas na verdade ela nunca notara o quanto ela havia amadurecido. Na verdade Asuka sempre teve a certeza de que não precisava amadurecer. Já era uma mulher dona de si desde os dez anos. Porém, só agora, vendo Shinji, tão inocente dormindo... Vendo o quanto ele havia mudado, Asuka reparou que ela ainda precisava crescer. Dezessete anos é idade pra muita coisa nova, mas ela nunca deu atenção as mudanças que ocorriam com ela... E em Shinji é que ela pôde se enxergar e ver o quanto ela mesma havia mudado. 

Quanto tempo ela ficou ali naquela mesma posição ninguém sabe, mas se não fosse o toque do telefone, a televisão continuaria a passar sua programação à uma telespectadora mais interessada em assistir um "inútil" (como ela mesmo o chama) dormir. 

- Alô? Ah, oi Hikari! Hein?! O Suzuhara? Não, não, aqui não! O Shinji? Tá dormindo, não sei se ele sabe de alguma... - Asuka falava com a amiga ao telefone quando Shinji a interrompeu. 

- O que foi que houve? - o menino já tinha desligado o walkman e agora prestava atenção à conversa de Asuka um tanto interessado. 

- Só um minutinho, Hikari! Shinji, você sabe onde o Touji foi parar? Hikari tá tentando ligar pra ele, mas na casa dele ninguém atende... 

- Ele foi com o Kensuke até a NERV. - Shinji respondeu e, parando de prestar atenção em Asuka, começou a ver o que tinha de interessante na TV. Asuka ainda ficou uns minutos falando com a amiga enquanto Shinji desviava sua atenção da TV a cada exclamação mais acentuada que a ruiva ao seu lado dava. 

Finalmente Asuka desligou o telefone. Shinji olhou pra ela a espera de uma explicação. A menina parecia um pouco irritada ou desapontada. 

- O que aconteceu, Asuka? - Shinji tinha uma entonação preocupada. 

- EU NÃO SEI QUAL O MOTIVO DA PALHAÇADA! COM TANTA COISA, TINHA QUE SOBRAR CINDERELA PRA GENTE? - muito curioso, Shinji tentou entender o que Asuka estava falando. 

- Do que você tá falando? 

- Dessa porcaria de Feira Cultural! A nossa turma tem que apresentar uma peça de teatro e o tema... Cinderela! Isso é pra crianças... Por favor, né?! - Asuka falava com certo desdém. 

Meio revoltada, a menina foi pra cozinha beber outro copo d'água e voltou pra sala se jogando no sofá e pegando uma revista para folhear. 

Enquanto isso numa rua próxima a entrada dos fundos da NERV, Kensuke e Touji aguardavam serem recebidos. A rua estaria deserta se não fosse por um carro preto parado. Os dois rapazes ficaram sentados no meio fio e a cada movimento, eles logo se levantavam, mas se decepcionavam em ver que era apenas os carros que passavam na rua paralela. 

- Ok... A gente aguarda! Até mais, vovô... - uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos saía pela porta dos fundos. Sua pele era alva, mas podia-se ver que suas bochechas tinham uma cor rósea. Usava um vestido branco com uma fita laranja na cintura e um chapéu também laranja. Assim que a menina apareceu, o motor do carro preto pôde ser ouvido. 

Touji pensou em interceptar a menina e perguntar como fariam para entrar no prédio ou se alguém iria recebe-los, mas quando resolveu tomar a iniciativa, a garota já tinha entrado no carro e partido. 

Sem paciência, Kensuke se levantou e foi bater no portão. Estava decidido a ficar ali fazendo o escândalo que fosse até que alguém o abrisse. Com o barulho que o portão de ferro fazia não tardou muito. 

- Mais o que é isso??? - Misato apareceu com cara de poucos amigos e vendo que eram os amigos do Shinji sua feição mudou bruscamente. 

- O que aconteceu, meninos... Desse jeito vocês colocam esse portão a baixo... Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? Aconteceu algo com o Shinji? Com a Asuka? - sua voz começava a mostrar graus de preocupação. 

- Não... Não houve nada. É que o pai do Kensuke prometeu que o levaria pra conhecer a NERV hoje e ele passou o dia todo ansioso pra chegar logo a hora, só que a gente tá aqui a mais de uma hora e ninguém apareceu... 

- Ah, é... - meio constrangida, Misato continuou - é que não podemos permitir a entrada de ninguém aqui na NERV hoje. O pessoal da Seel está em uma reunião com o comandante Ikari. Ele vai ficar uma fera se souber que desrespeitamos o regulamento bem debaixo do nariz do pessoal da Seel. Desculpe, Kensuke... - Misato se desculpou ao notar a feição triste que, agora, ele tinha no rosto. 

Touji sabia o quanto era importante para o amigo conhecer a NERV e não estava disposto a acabar com a sua alegria agora. 

- E por que acabou de sair uma menina daí de dentro? Ela não me parecia uma funcionária da NERV... E também não acredito que fosse dessa tal Seel... - Touji parecia tomar as dores do amigo, mas Misato levou algum tempo até entender a quem ele se referia. 

- Quem? A Suzume? Ah... Ela é neta do Fuyutsuki. Bem... Quem somos nós pra dizer que ela não pode entrar... - Misato parecia meio sem graça. - Desculpe, meninos... Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho... Kensuke, prometo que eu mesma me encarrego de te convidar para um passeio pela NERV, ok?!- e deu um sorriso para o menino. 

- Tá, obrigado, Misato. - Kensuke respondeu sem muita emoção. 

Não importavam as promessas. Se ele vivesse delas, conheceria a NERV de cor e salteado. Seu pai nunca estava presente pois sempre tinha alguma coisa do trabalho,o que acabava fazendo com que ele chegasse tarde ou, algumas vezes, nem fosse pra casa. Aquela promessa que Misato acabara de fazer era apenas mais uma pra sua triste coleção. 

- Vamos, não vai adiantar mais a gente ficar aqui... - Touji falava com o amigo, tentando encoraja-lo e abrindo um largo sorriso continuou - Anime-se, a gente ainda vai sair hoje a noite! 

_"Bem lembrado... Mais uma vez meu pai não cumpriu com o que ele me prometeu, mas pra que eu vou ficar triste, oras... Tem coisa melhor do que segurar vela pra Hikari e Touji que vão ficar no chove e não molha de sempre? Ou então pra Asuka e Shinji que, ou não vão se falar ou vão ficar se xingando?"_

Kensuke achou melhor não ficar pensando nos seus problemas, mesmo ficar segurando vela pros casais era melhor do que comer macarrão instantâneo sozinho, como ele sempre fazia toda a noite. Pelo menos teria companhia. 

Asuka estava no quarto se trocando. Já eram 19:30 e ainda não sabia que roupa vestir. Com o calor que fazia ficava difícil saber o que usar. _"Parece que a gente tá no inferno... Já escureceu mas esse calor não termina..."_ Por fim, resolveu usar uma saia xadrez vermelha e preta, um top vinho e uma bota também preta. 

Shinji já havia chamado a menina umas quatro ou cinco fezes até que finalmente ela abriu a porta. Shinji estava com uma calça preta e uma blusa comum cinza. _"Ai, esses meninos se vestem tão de qualquer jeito..."_ Asuka ia pensando enquanto pegava a bolsa/mochila e ia andando até a porta. 

Por um momento Shinji ficou meio sem reação, o menino havia olhado Asuka de cima a baixo. Eram poucos os momentos que ele a via tão arrumada, então tinha que aproveitar. 

- Anda logo, seu idiota... Quer chegar atrasado lá, ou o quê? - Asuka despertava Shinji pra realidade. 

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** _Oi gente!!! Bom, na verdade eu comecei a escrever essa fic só porque eu tava com vontade de escrever uma fic sobre EVA, mas nem tinha muita idéia quando eu comecei, agora to eu aqui sem fazer o meu trabalho de Economia, que era pra eu entregar nessa sexta (23/05/03), e fervilhando de idéias pra história! Nossa, nunca escrevi tanto assim de uma vez só! ^____^***** Espero que gostem da fic! Ah, na feira cultural eles vão apresentar a peça da Cinderela porque eu me inspirei em Sakura CardCaptor. Os fans de EVA que não gostam, me desculpe, mas acho que a idéia vai ficar legal... Bom, é isso ae! Ah, e só pra avisar, a Suzume é uma personagem original... Esse pessoal precisava de algo pra dar uma agitada... Mas pode deixar, ela não vai roubar nenhum casal previamente estabelecido como Asuka e Shinji ou Hikari e Touji! ^___^_ Já ia me esquecendo... REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	3. Capítulo 2

**

Seqüestro Emocional

**

**Desclaimare: não possuo Evangelion. Na verdade não possuo absolutamente nada! A não ser algumas dívidas, né?! ~__~* Ah, a única coisa que eu possuo aqui é a Suzume (minha personagem oiginal).**

Oito horas em ponto Hikari apareceu na entrada de uma lanchonete. O letreiro em néon tinha movimentos e a cada novo cliente que entrava, um som de "SEJA BEM VINDO" podia ser ouvido. O lugar já estava começando a encher e nada do resto do pessoal. Hikari já estava ficando incomodada com a coisa, quando finalmente avistou um rosto conhecido. 

- Kensuke! Aqui!!! - Hikari acenava para o menino, que vinha andando calmamente do outro lado da rua, a fim de chamar o amigo. 

O menino vinha andando e observando o chão da rua. Estava ainda um tanto chateado com o ocorrido à tarde. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, Kensuke simplesmente não podia, mas Hikari o fez guardar seus tristes pensamentos por um momento. 

- Ah... Oi! - o menino sorriu e acenou de volta, atravessando a rua e se aproximando da menina - O que houve? Ninguém chegou ainda? 

- Não... Ainda não! Achei que tinham adiado, mas parece que não, né?! - Hikari falava sorrindo mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto triste. 

- Não se preocupe, ninguém adiou e com certeza Touji deve estar chegando. - mal havia terminado de pronunciar tais palavras e logo o dito cujo apareceu por trás de Hikari assustando-a. 

- OI! 

- Ai! Que susto... - Hikari falava, com a mãe na altura do coração, que batia acelerado. - Bom, agora só faltam Asuka e Shinji. 

Mais distante, mas na mesma calçada, vinha uma ruiva andando à frente bravejando qualquer coisa enquanto um menino andava atrás tentando acompanhar seus rápidos passos. Quando notou a presença da amiga, logo se aproximou. 

- A gente demorou por culpa desse baka! Ficava pensando no ontem e andava como uma lesma. - Asuka ia falando enquanto entrava na lanchonete que agora estava lotada. 

Por dentro ela parecia ser muito maior. Ao fundo havia uma enorme porta de vidro onde se podiam ver as pessoas dançando. Agora eles se encontravam na parte onde havia um grande balcão, em que funcionava o fast-food. Depois de procurarem uma mesa, finalmente se sentaram. 

- Ei? Não é a garota maravilha? - Asuka apontava para uma menina de cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos que estava do outro lado do balcão vestindo um uniforme lilás. 

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, uma menina de pele clara e bochechas coradas se aproximou da mesa em que estavam. Ela vestia o mesmo uniforme lilás, e seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque muito bem feito. Preso a blusa, lia-se "S. YAMASAKI". 

- Boa noite! Meu nome é Suzume e eu irei servi-los esta noite! Posso ajudar em algo? - com muita simpatia e uma voz enérgica a menina se dirigia ao grupo. 

Todos fizeram seus pedidos, Suzume foi até o balcão para ordena-los e voltou, cinco minutos depois, com três bandejas lotadas de sanduíches, batatas, sucos e refrigerantes. 

- Prontinho... Bom apetite! Qualquer problema é só me chamar, está bem?! - e a menina deu uma piscada para o pessoal e saiu com o bloquinho já em mãos pronta a atender outra mesa. 

- Suzume... Esse nome não me é estranho... - Touji pensava alto e ficava observando a menina, que andava rapidamente de uma mesa a outra, fazendo anotações. Corria das mesas ao balcão ordenando os pedidos à Rei e mais um rapaz. 

- Tem razão... - Kensuke tentava lembrar onde tinha ouvido aquele nome quando a lembrança daquela tarde lhe veio a cabeça. - Não é aquela menina que vimos hoje na NERV? 

- Isso! Ela mesma! - Touji agora estava se lembrando e logo a imagem da menina de vestido branco com fita laranja começou a surgir em sua mente. 

- Hã?! NERV? O que ela estaria fazendo lá?! Vai me dizer que arrumaram mais um piloto? Os Angles nem estão atacando... - Asuka parecia incomodada. 

- Não... Não é isso... - Touji tratou de explicar a todos o que havia realmente acontecido àquela tarde. 

- Neta do Fuyutsuki? Puxa, e tem que se sujeitar a trabalhar de garçonete... Tsc tsc tsc... Que vergonha, hein...- Asuka, mais uma vez, se manifestava. 

Como que para responder as indagações da ruiva, uma mulher muito bonita, trajando uma calça social cinza, uma blusa branca e um blazer, também, cinza apareceu no balcão ao lado de Rei e chamou por Suzume. 

Como a mesa em que se encontravam não era tão distante do balcão, puderam ouvir um pouco da conversa. 

- Filha, a mamãe vai falar com o seu avô, ok?! Você pode ficar no meu lugar e fechar a lanchonete pra mim? - a voz da mulher era semelhante a de Suzume, porém mais grave. 

- Claro, mamãe! Eu fecho sim... Mas hoje está lotado, acho que vamos ficar até tarde! Pode deixar, a Rei me ajuda, né?! - esbanjando simpatia, Suzume deu uma piscada a Rei e, com os dedos da mão, fez o sinal de paz! (Pra quem não sabe, é aquele "V" que se faz com os dedos. Se não repararam, os japoneses têm mania de fazer esse sinal e piscar o olho.) 

- Hã?! Ajudo sim... - Rei tinha a mesma expressão distante no rosto. 

- É... Acho que não é uma garçonete qualquer, hein, Asuka... - Hikari olhava pra amiga com um sorriso. - A mãe dela deve ser a dona, né?! 

Todos passaram uma noite muito divertida. Asuka e Shinji, como não podia ser diferente, ficaram o tempo todo discutindo, ou melhor, Asuka brigava com Shinji o tempo todo, mas o menino nada fazia, a não ser sorrir. Estaria ele pensando no incidente da tarde? 

Hikari e Touji conversavam animadamente. Ambos meio tímidos. Hikari passou a noite interia com as bochechas coradas e Touji fazia de tudo para não parecer um completo idiota, tentando a todo o momento surpreender a menina. 

Kensuke se divertia vendo as brigas de Shinji e Asuka e se segurava pra não gargalhar vendo Touji usar todos os artifícios possíveis para chamar a atenção de Hikari. Por vezes, observava Rei, que mantinha o mesmo olhar perdido ou Suzume que pipocava de uma mesa a outra. 

- Olá! Desejam algo mais?! - a menina já aparecia novamente na mesa em que estavam para tirar os restos dos papéis que estava espalhados. 

Asuka olhou rapidamente para o relógio. A hora passou voando, mas ninguém havia notado. Já eram 23:30 e a ruiva olhou para a menina. 

- Já estamos saindo... Gente! Já são 23:30! Não quero chegar tarde!!! - o pessoal concordou e já foram se preparando pra sair. Suzume foi até o balcão e Rei lhe entregou um papel com o total das despesas dos amigos. 

Os garotos pagaram tudo e quando já estavam se levantando, Suzume voltou rapidamente. 

- Ei, espera... Antes de irem embora, eu queria saber... Vocês estudam aqui no colégio local, né?! 

- Sim! - Shinji respondeu, com um sorriso. 

- Ok... Então ainda vamos nos falar mais vezes... - com um último sorriso, a menina voltou correndo ao seu serviço. 

Misato abriu os olhos, o relógio já marcava 8:45 da manhã. Um sábado ensolarado e prometendo mais calor já se insinuava por trás das cortinas do apartamento. 

- Ai... que preguiça! - a major ia se espreguiçando enquanto coçava os olhos e se levantava da cama. 

Quando Misato chegou na cozinha, Shinji já estava de pé preparando o café e Asuka tirava um rápido cochilo na mesa, deitando a cabeça sobre seus braços. Ao sentar do lado da ruiva, esta se assustou e levantou a cabeça rapidamente. 

- Vocês chegaram tarde, ontem... Quando eu li o bilhete que vocês deixaram antes de sair eu pensei que fosse só um lanche no tal fast food. Fiquei aqui abandonada... Se eu soubesse que ia ser tão divertido teria ido procurar vocês... - Misato ia falando enquanto pegava uma cerveja na geladeira. 

- Não foi tão divertido assim... Mas até que o tal lugar é bem simpático. - Asuka falava ainda sonolenta. 

- Rei está trabalhando lá! - Shinji mencionava a presença de um dos pilotos da NERV. 

- É mesmo? Que legal... Pelo menos ela se distrai um pouco, hein... - depois de dar um gole em sua cerveja, ela continuou - Não têm planos pra hoje, espero... Temos alguns testes. 

Sem muita emoção, Shinji e Asuka afirmaram com a cabeça. Em pouco tempo, todos já estavam tomando seu café-da-manhã. 

Horas mais tarde todos os pilotos da NERV se encontravam dentro de seus EVAs, prontos para a bateria de testes. Ritsuko controlava tudo com sua habitual destreza e Misato observava os resultados. 

- Mais que saco, hein... Ainda preferia que os Angels estivessem aqui. Esse negócio de ficar fazendo testes o tempo todo e pra nada é uma droga! Não consigo ver o propósito disso! - Asuka já se mostrava insatisfeita com a rotina de testes sem necessidade, ao seu ver. 

- O propósito, senhorita Sohryu, é que os Angels podem voltar e é sempre bom estarmos preparados. Seria, sim, sem propósito relaxarmos quanto aos testes e sermos pegos de surpresa pelos Angels. - Fuyutsuki aparecia por trás dos pilotos enquanto esses conversavam informalmente esperando por Misato para leva-los de volta pra casa. 

- Hã?! Ah, sim... Entendo, mas mesmo assim... Ainda acham que eles podem voltar a atacar? 

- É sempre bom estarmos preparados, não concorda? - Suzumi, que estava na sala da avô, se juntava ao grupo. 

- Você?! Ah... É, agora eu me lembro... - Asuka, a princípio, se assustou com a presença da menina, mas depois se lembrou do que Touji havia contado. 

- Olá! Pessoal!!! - seu habitual sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto e se voltando para Rei a menina continuou - Está de pé o nosso plano pra agora? 

- Sim... - Rei foi até o vestiário para tirar seu _plug in_ e vestir sua saia branca, comprida até os joelhos, a blusa azul-celeste e o sapato marrom. (Que bom gosto, hein... **¬¬'**) 

- Quer nos fazer companhia? Vamos ao shopping hoje! Seria divertido se fossemos juntos... - Suzume convidava Asuka e Shinji para o passeio. 

- Por mim tudo bem... - Shinji aguardava a resposta de Asuka. 

- É... Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo... Mas eu vou chamar a Hikari. 

- É a outra menina que estava sentada com vocês ontem? - depois de receber um sim de Asuka, a menina continuou - Claro! Chame sim, e se quiser... Bom, pode chamar os outros dois meninos também! 

- Pode deixar, eu falo com o Touji e o Kensuke. - Shinji se retirou, seguido por Asuka. Cada um foi se trocar e em minutos já estava na porta da NERV esperando por Hikari, Touji e Kensuke. 

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** _EBA! Finalmente consegui terminar o segundo capítulo... Caramba, as idéias estão fluindo que é uma maravilha... Na verdade eu pensei em me divertir com uma personagem que eu não gosto muito, mas eu resolvi não fazer maldades com ninguém, afinal tem gente que gosta dela, né?! Então resolvi fazer outra coisa, ela vai passar pelo quadro TRANSFORMAÇÃO!!! No próximo capítulo vocês vão entender de quem estou falando.   
Ah! A primeira paródia já está aí, viram... A idéia foi da Gisele, mas a próxima que eu colocar, ainda sobre esse capítulo vai ser sobre uma idéia que eu tive, com alguns toques da Gi também!   
Puxa, já ia me esquecendo, ela também fez questão que eu dissesse que os uniformes do McAngel's eram da cor lilas porque é a favorita dela, então... Tá aí, Gi!_


	4. Paródia 1

**

Seqüestro Emocional (Paródia 1)

**

**Desclaimare: não possuo Evangelion. O pior é que nem a idéia da paródia foi minha! ~__~' Bom, mas de qualquer forma... Brigado, Gi!!!**

Rei estava no grande balcão do _fast food_ atendendo um cliente. Sua face inexpressiva era a mesma, porém algo na menina havia atraído o rapaz. 

- Pois não, o que o senhor deseja? - Rei falava com sua habitual voz etérea. 

- Tem condições de ser você? Ah, é pra viagem! - com um sorriso abobalhado na face o rapaz continuou encarando a menina dos cabelos azuis que, pela expressão que tinha na face não havia entendido muita coisa. 

- Perdão senhor, mas isso não está no cardápio. Será que o senhor poderia escolher outra coisa? 

- Ok, então deixe-me ser mais claro. Eu queria sair com você, será que tem condições? 

- Desculpe senhor, mas isso também não se encontra no cardápio. Será que o senhor poderia fazer uma nova escolha? 

- Puxa, você é realmente difícil... Será que eu... - antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, a menina logo interrompeu. 

- Não senhor, também não temos... Novo pedido... Novo Pedido... Novo... Pedido... NOVO PEDIDO... - a cabeça girava no pescoço da menina, fumaça sai, às baforadas, de suas orelhas, os olhos vermelhos, saltados das órbitas, piscavam freneticamente em sinal de alerta. 

Num salto, o rapaz se afastou do balcão, olhando apavorado para a menina entrando em curto circuito, ou qualquer coisa. 

- FORA DE SISTEMA! FORA DE SISTEMA! FUNÇÃO NÃO ENCONTRADA! ERRO! ERRO! - totalmente descontrolada, Rei começa a andar em círculos, ainda piscando e enchendo o ar com uma fumaça cinza. 

O escândalo era tanto que obviamente todos no _fast food_ já tinham sido atraídos para o "pequeno" estardalhaço que acontecia logo no balcão. Com uma enorme gota na cabeça e já com aquela cara de "isso-sempre-acontece-!", Suzumi olhou significativamente para Asuka. 

- É o que eu digo. Quem manda jogar dinheiro fora?! Se ainda fosse uma boneca de corda... Ficam querendo informatizar até essa inútil, é nisso que dá! - com um "delicado tapinha" (leiam baita de um safanão) Asuka conseguiu dar um jeito no acesso que a boneca estava tendo. 

Passado algum tempo, Rei parecia mais calma. Os olhos não piscavam mais, a cabeça já não rodava e a fumaça já havia se dissipado. De repente Asuka e Suzumi puderam presenciar um largo sorriso que surgia em sua face. De um salto, Rei foi até a mesa onde Shinji, Hikari, Touji e Kensuke se encontravam e animadamente mandou ver num beijo arrancado a força, de Shinji. 

- Hã?! - boquiaberta, Asuka ficou sem reação. (imaginando a cara da Tathi, aquela do Fantástico...) 

Depois de recuperar seus sentidos (até demais) Asuka foi marchando até a menina de cabelos azuis e, de um golpe só, mandou um chute no robozinho. Tentando controlar sua revolta e tentando não deixar muito na cara, ela se virou para o grupo, que estava completamente estático, e se explicou, como se o que acabara de fazer fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo: 

- Essas máquinas descontroladas podem ferir alguém aqui, né?! Precisava dar um jeito nessa. 

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** _Hahahahaha Puxa vida, que paródia mais sem graça! Bom, pelo menos eu fiz! Não tava muito inspirada. Na verdade nem sou muito boa com comédia... Acho mais fácil fazer as pessoas chorarem... Se ainda fosse de rir... **¬¬'**_


End file.
